Retour à l'El Dorado
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Quand Alpha part en mission, c'est toujours une grande tragédie. Ah non, ce n'est pas la mission qui est tragique, mais le fait qu'il ne soit plus au Q.G de l'El Dorado. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, ça, il l'apprend à son retour...


**Eh oui, encore un O.S humoristique, mais cette fois sur Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone avec le gang des méchants d'El Dorado, parce qu'Alpha est mon chouchou, que Beta est géniale dans son rôle de méchante psychopathe, que Gamma est vraiment ridicule quand il se prend trop au sérieux et que Ar Ecks (non franchement, c'est quoi ce nom de robot ?) est... ben... lui-même, c'est-à-dire un robot, donc c'est drôle. Par contre, je ne compte pas forcément Zanark, puisqu'à la base, c'est un prisonnier.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !**

 **Disclaimer : non, je ne possède toujours pas Inazuma Eleven, même Go Chrono Stone.**

* * *

 **Retour à l'El Dorado**

La première chose qu'Alpha fit en rentrant au Q.G fut d'aller faire son rapport au président, William Tuddsforth. Bon, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en ressortir : « Incompétents », « Prison », « Changement » et d'autres menaces comme quoi Beta était meilleure capitaine d'équipe que lui – cela n'était nullement vrai –, mais qu'importe. C'était le protocole, et il fallait s'y tenir. Et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un jeu de mots sur les noms des équipes de l'organisation. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la phrase « c'est le protocole du Protocole Oméga ! », suivit d'un rire complètement idiot. Les gens de ce siècle possédaient un humour navrant. Et non, il n'était pas rabat-joie ! Il pouvait même être très drôle quand il voulait.

Sauf qu'il ne le voulait jamais.

— Vous allez faire votre rapport au président William Tuddsforth ?

Alpha se retenu de soupirer lorsqu'il fit face à Ar Ecks, le capitaine d'Excellence, l'équipe de football composée de robots créée et entrainée par Schemer Guile, un grand ingénieur d'El Dorado et très proche conseiller du président.

— C'est en effet ce que notre capitaine s'apprête à faire, répondit Mike sur la défensive, à la place d'Alpha qui fut reconnaissant de l'intervention de son bras droit – il détestait avoir à s'exprimer, surtout face à un robot dépourvu d'émotions.

Ar Ecks hocha la tête et fit un pas de côté, libérant la porte qui menait au bureau du président. Mais, avant qu'Alpha ne puisse y entrer, laissant derrière lui l'équipe des Forces Spéciales A5, ses plus fidèles joueurs du Protocole Oméga, Schemer Guilde apparut à l'ouverture de la porte. Apparemment, il venait d'avoir une conversation avec le président. Jetant rapidement un regard méprisant et hautain à Alpha, il laissa l'accès à la porte libre et partit, suivit par Ar Ecks.

— Par l'air qu'il affiche, il doit avoir eu une conversation déplaisante avec le président, examina Mike.

— Espérons que le président ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur, ajouta Juliet, inquiète pour son capitaine.

— Vous pensez que tout va bien se passer, capitaine ? demanda Hotel.

Sans bouger, Alpha jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux membres de son équipe avant de leur rassurer d'un hochement de tête et de pénétrer dans la salle du président. Ce dernier était debout, face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur Centrado. À première vue, avec ses bras dans le dos, et le sourire qui se reflétait dans la vitre, il admirait la vue. Ou alors il prenait la pose, comme dans tous ces films Américains où le patron était toujours « mystérieux » et « manipulateur ». Peut-être que c'était cela.

— Alpha, annonça le président, indiquant ainsi avoir remarqué la présence de son subordonné. Je t'attendais.

— Monsieur, répondit poliment le capitaine du Protocole Oméga en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Nous avons à discuter, Alpha.

Alpha ne discuta pas ses ordres et s'avança alors que l'adulte s'installa à son bureau, toujours avec un sourire malsain sur le visage, ses yeux ne quittant pas le joueur de football.

— Votre absence fut très longue, commença William Tuddsforth. Et, d'après ce que mes renseignements m'ont déclarés, peu productive puisque le prisonnier Zanark Avalonic est toujours en liberté, et non dans la prison Z.E.R.O comme il devrait l'être.

Alpha ne répondit rien. Il savait que s'excuser de l'échec de son équipe ne mènerait à rien alors il préféra rester silencieux, attendant la sentence qui allait suivre.

— Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, continua le président en s'appuyant lourdement contre son fauteuil, laissant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Sais-tu quel fut le plus décevant de cela ?

—... Non, monsieur, avoua Alpha qui, cette fois, se retrouvait vraiment sans voix, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu être pire que Zanark Avalonic, un prisonnier de classe S, en liberté.

— Non ? Eh bien, je vais te laisser le deviner tout seul plus tard, lorsque tu te promèneras dans le Q.G. Jusqu'à cela, tu peux disposer. Tu reviendras me voir après.

— Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur... N'avez-vous aucune... indication à donner au Protocole Oméga ? demanda Alpha – l'indication sous-entendant clairement un châtiment pour leur échec.

— Non aucun. Je pense que tu comprendras de toi-même, Alpha, ce que je veux que tu fasses. Maintenant tu peux partir, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Perplexe, Alpha obéit et quitta le bureau. À sa surprise, les membres des Forces Spéciales A5 ne l'attendaient pas. En fait, ils avaient disparu du couloir, ce qui était assez surprenant, compte-tenue de l'inquiétude qui les animait plutôt. Cependant, loin d'en être dérouté, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de partir pour la pièce qui servait de salle de repos et de réunions aux membres des équipes de football de l'El Dorado.

Après quelques couloirs traversés, des téléporteurs pris, il arriva devant la porte de la Salle de Repos, qui s'ouvrit en remarquant sa présence. Alpha s'apprêta à faire un pas à l'intérieur quand...

Il se prit un coussin dans la tête. Autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière qu'il pensait à se reposer.

— ESPÈCE D'ÉGOCENTRICE IMBU DE LUI-MÊME !

— ESPÈCE DE FOLLE PSYCOPATHE !

— Oh, merci du compliment ! ~

— Ce n'était pas un compliment, fille folle !

— Ah bon ? Dans ce cas... T'ES QU'UN VIEUX AUX CHEVEUX BLANCS !

— AU MOINS JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SORCIÈRE AVEC UN SOURIRE FLIPPANT !

— AU MOINS JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MARQUE DE LESSIVE !

— DÉJÀ, C'EST CALGON LA MARQUE DE LESSIVE, ET QUEL RAPPORT AVEC MON NOM ? MON NOM C'EST GAMMA, PAS CALGON, ESPÈCE DE...

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Beta et Gamma s'arrêtèrent net dans leur dispute, remarquant enfin la présence d'Alpha qui n'avait pas bougé du palier de la porte, envoyer balader les coussins lancés par les deux capitaines. De toute façon, à force de se lancer des coussins, il n'y en avait plus sur les deux canapés de la salle, face à face avec une table en verre pour les séparés et utiliser par Beta et Gamme comme des... forts de défense, semblerait-il. Très mature tout cela.

— Capitaine !

Alpha leva un sourcil et vit, recroquevillés dans un coin et plus-ou-moins défendu par ses fauteuils, les membres des Forces Spéciales A5. Les cinq joueurs le regardaient avec émerveillement, comme en présence de leur sauveur venu leur porter secours – principalement Mike, qui l'observait comme Beta lorsqu'elle celle-ci croisait un jolie garçon.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? répéta Alpha à l'attention des deux autres capitaines.

— Rien qui ne te regarde, Alpha, défendit Gamma en croisant les bras, avec un air hautain.

— Si vous vous disputez comme deux enfants de cinq ans dans la Salle de Repos en menaçant les membres du Protocole Oméga, cela me concerne, rétorqua calmement Alpha.

— Enfin Alpha, nullement besoin de t'inquiéter pour si peu ! ~ assura Beta avec un sourire innocent, plus effrayant qu'autre chose.

— D'après mes observations, il s'agit d'une dispute.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Alpha qui venait de parler. Les trois capitaines clignèrent des yeux.

— HAA !

Et Beta cria en voyant, juste à côté d'elle, Ar Ecks, et sauta, atterrissant – « comme par hasard » – dans les bras de Gamma qui, par « pur réflexe », l'avait attrapé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber au sol. Le capitaine d'Excellence venait d'apparaitre de nulle part et se tenait là, droit, le dos raide, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— P'tain, faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, la machine ! s'exclama Gamma. Quant à toi, Beta... DESCENDS !

Attrapant les mains de la jeune fille – qui s'accrochait fermement à son cou, Gamma la laissa tomber par terre, obtenant un regard noir de Beta qui se redressa immédiatement.

— EH, ON NE LAISSE PAS TOMBER UNE JEUNE FILLE FRAGILE ET DÉLICATE COMME MOI PAR TERRE !

Il semblerait que les mots « fragile » et « délicate » aient pris un tout nouveau sens...

— Pff, excuse-moi, fragile et délicate ? moqua Gamma avec un sourire narquois. C'est cela, et je suppose qu'Alpha est quelqu'un de très bavard ? Laisse-moi rire.

Avant que Beta ne puisse se précipiter pour aller tuer Gamma – bon, cela serait, de toute façon, assez problématique au niveau de la gestion du Protocole Oméga 3.0 – Ar Ecks la retenu en agrippant son vêtement d'une main, son regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

— ARG, LÂCHE-MOI, FICHU ROBOT !

— Demande refusée. Les ordres de monsieur Schemer Guilde m'ordonnent d'empêcher la capitaine bipolaire du Protocole Oméga 2.0 et du capitaine présomptueux du Protocole Oméga 3.0 de se battre dans les quartiers d'El Dorado.

— CAPITAINE BIPOLAIRE ?

— CAPITAINE PRESOMPTUEUX ?

— JE VAIS DÉMOLIRE CE SATANÉ ROBOT ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Beta et Gamma.

Pour la première et sans doute dernière fois de leurs vies, Beta et Gamme furent du même avis. Et tous deux se jetèrent sur Ar Ecks qui, à leur plus grand désarroi, n'avait aucun problème à les esquiver par n'importe quel moyen grâce à ses compétences hors paires. Voyant que son intervention n'était plus nécessaire, Alpha se retourna et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les cris de détresses des Forces Spéciales A5 qui voyaient leur héros s'en aller.

— Capitaine, sauvez-nous !

Alpha retourna au bureau du président, cette fois dans un couloir vide mais empli du brouhaha de la Salle de Repos qui s'entendait partout dans le Q.G de l'El Dorado.

— Alpha, tiens, déjà de retour ? s'étonna le président, toujours assis à son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui te ramène si vite ?

Pour toute réponse, Alpha s'inclina respectueuse.

— Toutes mes excuses pour le désordre causé, monsieur.

— Heureux de voir que tu as compris le chaos que nous avons subi ici, sourit le président. Que feras-tu à l'avenir ?

— Je tâcherai de toujours être présent pour m'assurer que Beta et Gamma ne démolissent pas le Q.G.

Avant que William Tuddsforth ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un grand fracas se fit entendre alors qu'un trou immense apparut dans le mur qui séparait le bureau au couloir. Beta et Gamma apparurent dans le bureau, tous deux couverts de poussières et essoufflés. Avant que quiconque ne puise bouger, ils s'évanouirent, permettant ainsi d'apercevoir Ar Ecks, qui se tenait là, droit. Le capitaine d'Excellent s'inclina respectueusement devant le président d'El Dorado avant d'attraper Gamma et Beta et de les trainer hors du bureau.

— Mes excuses pour le mur, monsieur le président, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Un silence se fit entre le président et Alpha, ce dernier encore légèrement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement c'est un soupir de William Tuddsforth, ce dernier se laissant lourdement tombé dans son siège, qui le fit réagir.

— Je tâcherai de toujours être présent pour m'assurer que Beta et Gamma ne démolissent pas le Q.G, répéta Alpha en hochant la tête, avec beaucoup plus de conviction – comme s'il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même. Et je m'occuperai aussi du robot.

— Merci de comprendre ma détresse, Alpha, répondit le président. Et bon retour au Q.G d'El Dorado.


End file.
